


Game Over

by cosmea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Light-Hearted, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea
Summary: in which Leviathan isn't as good as gaming as he once claimed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ko-fi commission from tumblr that i've decided to post here too, in the spirit of levi's birthday.   
> happy birthday, levi!

Leviathan can barely believe it when you come to his room asking for help. His first instinct is to go and boast to his brothers about how you had come to him, HIM of all people – a useless, shut-in otaku – instead of one of them for assistance. Surely that would make them jealous, right?!

But after a careful amount of consideration – read: dithering in his room – he decides against it because he realises bragging about you would imply that he actually cared about you, his normie friend–

Scratch that, his normie _acquaintance_! And he definitely does not care about you! Not at all!

“-So, can you help me or not?” Your voice snaps him out of his reverie, and he blinks.

“Would the Lord of Shadow abandon Henry in his time of need?” He retorts before instantly regretting it – that meant he actually thought of you as his friend! His _true_ friend! Hopefully you don’t cotton on…

“…No?” You hope, and he nods. Your face brightens. “Thank you!! I’ve been stuck for so long with this!”

He’s ready to help you with anything from beating up Mammon to buying you a meal at this point. There was a small hesitation before you speak again, “I need you to help me out with this mission!”

His jaw slackens and he stares at you. “Huh?”

“I’ve been playing the TSL game for ages because you said you liked it and I can’t get past this dang mission!” Your face scrunches up in frustration.

“Oh, then I can show you that! ‘Course I can, dumbass normie!”

He sets you up with his laptop. “This is the controller, okay?” Handing you his controller and talking slowly as if you were a baby learning how to speak for the first time. “The _con-trol-er_ , got it? You use this to play the-“

“I know what a controller is, Levi!” You roll your eyes. “I just need help with a mission, how else did you think I played this?” Leviathan doesn’t seem to take notice of your quip and continues with his slow-paced speech.

“Now, you use this button to _MOVE FORWARD_. Understand?” In all honesty, the way he talked to you reminds you of the way you explain things to your parents – as if they have no prior knowledge about technology, which they usually don’t.

“Uh-huh…” You decide there’s no point in trying to tell him otherwise since he isn’t listening, instead playing along. You had played through the mission time and time again so as he rants about “gamer etiquette”, you pass through the achievable parts of the mission, chiming in with an, “oh, wow, really?” and “wow, that really is amazing,” every once in a while.

“And that’s why gamers are the most oppressed–” Catching a glance at the screen, Leviathan cuts himself off mid-sentence, only to sputter out, “Wh- H- HEY! I thought you needed HELP with this game! Playing it fine, you can!” Then, muttering under his breath, “What kind of normie plays these games anyway?”

You huff, tilting your head back to take in his shocked expression, his jaw hanging open. “If you had listened, you would’ve known that I can make it past some parts of this stupid mission. You should also know by now that I’m not a normie!” Turning your attention back to the screen and noticing your opponent ahead. Dropping the controller with a clatter to the desk as you point excitedly at the screen. “THAT’S HIM!! He’s like, IMPOSSIBLE to get around!”

Levi scoffs, shoving your seat over to make room for his own chair. Picking up the controller and subtly trying to push his hair away from his face by jerking his head back. You try not to laugh about his struggle with his hair – you know he gets enough comments from his brothers, and he was helping you out too, so it would be unfair to do so. You didn’t know how he even could see with his hair being that long over his eyes.

There is a few seconds of silence, minus the clicking from Leviathan, mashing several buttons of the controllers at once, before that oh-so-familiar tone fills your eardrums, accompanied with the sense of dread – acquired after hearing it so often on this one dang mission.

“GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!” You both groan in sync, and Levi presses “start again”. He finishes the stages quickly, but once again, as soon as he reaches the stage, your character gets killed. _Again._ You begin to slide down in your chair. _And again._ Eventually you’re sitting so low that your chin hits the desk. _Again._

“I thought this stage was easy for you? Are you killing my character on purpose or something?”

“What? No!” Levi scoffs, turning from the screen to glare at you. In the short amount of time he looks away from your character, it dies, leading to the familiar tone again. “See, that time was your fault!! I- It’s because you’re watching that I can’t do it!”

“Fine, I’ll look away, if that’ll make you happy.” You mutter, training your gaze at the wall beside the monitor. You hear that familiar tone again. And again. And again–

You shoot up from your position after he dies for the twentieth time, turning to eye him suspiciously. “Seriously, do you want me to get out of your room if you’re that bothered by me being here?” You push your chair away and stand. Turning to walk out of the room before you hear him mumble something.

You look at him over your shoulder, frowning. “What?”

“I- I said I didn’t beat the game alone!! Stupid normie!” Your eyes widen, and you turn towards him, stalking towards him.

“So… this entire time you’ve been making fun of me for not being able to finish this level and yet you can’t even complete it?! HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE LEVEL??”

“I- I may not have passed the mission on my own.” His face flushes bright red, his hand raises to cover his mouth and his voice becomes muffled. “Mammon may have barged into my room and may have helped a little—B- But only because I had completed the hard parts!”

You silently sit back down at the desk and exhale. There’s a steady silence between you two before you speak up again. “We are gonna finish this if it’s the last thing we do, okay?” When you look up, there’s a hardened resolve in your eyes. You won’t let this game defeat you!

He nods. “Yeah… YEAH! We can do this!”

After many, many failed attempts, and several rage-quits later, you two finally manage to finish the mission. You high-five Leviathan, the look on your face mirrors his with tears of joy. Out of the corner of your eye, you see something move forward on the screen, towards your character.

As if in slow-motion, another NPC attacks your character, and you watch in horror as the HP bar runs down to zero in one blow.

The game, as if it’s mocking you, screeches out it’s favourite phrase;

**“GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!”**


End file.
